The show must go on
by EveJHoang
Summary: J'ai vingt-neuf ans.Je suis patron de bar.Ma femme et mon enfant sont partis.L'ange qui a partagé ma vie est parti.Mais je survis encore.Je t'ai aimé.Je n'aurais pas dû.Et je t'aimerais encore longtemps."The show must go on..." OS AU


**Titre: **"The show must go on..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing: **HPxDM...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer:** Vous la connaissez, la reine, que dis-je l'Impératrice des épilogues ratés ? Bah c'est pas moi... n'empêche, c'est à peine si je leur ai emprunté leur apparence, là...

**Note de la folle: **Une Muse m'a visitée, après plus d'une semaine de méga trou noir ! Gloire aux Muses !

**Dédicace: **Et gloire à **Mimie** aussi !

"Là, près du radiateur, c'est Calinette, un hamster blond récupéré sur un tournage. Et derrière, cette teenager yaoiste, c'est MA Mimie. Elle est à MOI. C'est MON binôme."

A _Toi_, et à _Toi_, à _Eux_... c'est notre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

_**"The show must go on..."**_

.

.

Nous sommes à la mi-août.

Il est… une heure cinquante-sept du matin. L'heure de vous conter une histoire.

Notre histoire.

Ma légende.

J'ai vingt-neuf ans. Je suis patron de bar. J'imbibe des alcooliques tous les soirs, je leur vide leurs poches, puis je m'imbibe à mon tour.

En l'occurrence, là, je m'imbibe. Label 5 et Coca-Cola.

Fantastique.

Dans trois minutes, je suis sensé fermer boutique. Mais ça pue l'after clandestin, encore une fois.

La pétasse que j'ai tiré dans la cave à minuit dix me colle au train.

Misère.

Encore une minette qui va s'imaginer des choses.

Tant pis pour sa gueule.

L'un de mes serveurs me demande si je vais bien.

Bordel, cessez de me poser cette question à la con quand vous voyez la réponse gravée sur ma tronche, merde.

J'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ? C'est que c'est le cas, connard !

Mon histoire ?

Mon histoire, elle est débile et mièvre.

Mais si vous y tenez tant que ça, je vais vous la raconter.

C'était il y a huit mois.

Il y a huit mois, j'étais heureux. Heureux comme un débile. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais les hauts valaient la peine d'être vécus.

Il y a huit mois, je buvais un peu moins, un peu moins souvent. J'étais un ex-junky qui ne touchait plus vraiment aux saloperies, j'avais arrêté la coke, les ecstas et la cuvette des chiottes.

Il y a huit mois, j'étais avec _lui_.

_Lui_, c'était mon homme. Je vivais avec depuis près de cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il m'avait tapé dans l'œil et qu'on s'était à moitié violé mutuellement sur ce même comptoir qui me subis ce soir encore.

Au début, on était un peu paumés. Mais on a vite fini dans le même appart, à dormir tous les soirs sous la même couette.

C'était pas facile.

Parce que j'étais moi, un vieux con qui traine avec des cons encore plus vieux, et que j'avais mes humeurs, mes crises.

Et aussi parce qu'il était lui, fou, cinglé, complètement bizarre, une fleur de serre d'un autre monde qui ne tenait jamais debout tout seul mais qui enquillait bien les verres, pour un minot.

On s'engueulait souvent.

Mais on était bien.

Il était artiste. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup, mais il payait le loyer. Moi, je ramenais à bouffer, je faisais le ménage, la vaisselle, il s'occupait des rats, du chat… et, comble du bonheur, on écartait les cuisses tous les deux.

Une à cinq fois par jour, en moyenne. Parfois plus.

Surtout le dimanche.

Le dimanche, on passait la journée au pieu, puis on allait au cinéma, à la séance de vingt-deux heures.

On était bien, comme ça.

On était bien… malgré tout.

Il savait, au fond, que je pensais souvent à _elle_.

_Elle_, je l'ai connue quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Elle était un peu plus vieille que moi, et nous étions amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû être marié.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû être papa.

Mais voilà, les anges ne doivent être destinés à fonder une famille avec des petits cons drogués et alcooliques, alors elle est retournée chez les siens. A la droite de Dieu.

Avec notre enfant.

Ces choses-là marquent, mine de rien.

Même si vous ne le voyez pas, quand je le raconte.

Je voulais une fille.

Je voulais qu'elle tienne de sa maman. Un petit modèle, comme elle, brune comme elle, avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Je lui aurais appris à se bagarrer, à tenir l'alcool, à charmer les clients, à détester tous les hommes sauf papa, et ne l'aurais pas laissée se marier avant ses trente ans, au moins.

Ma gamine, elle aurait été comme sa maman, mais en encore pire.

Et elle n'aurait été rien qu'à moi.

Mais voilà, on ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui trouver un prénom qu'elle est partie avant même d'être née.

J'avais arrêté la coke pour sa maman… mais lorsqu'elles sont parties, je me suis effondré.

J'ai erré.

J'ai tapé.

Je me suis battu en de formidables aventures des rues.

J'ai baisé.

J'ai vidé des bouteilles.

J'ai sombré.

Puis il est arrivé.

C'était l'anniversaire d'un pote. Tout le monde, sans exception, était démonté, moi compris.

Il faisait déjà partie des habitués depuis quelques mois. Avait déjà baisé tout ce qu'il y avait de baisable dans le quartier, et envoyé au suicide les pétasses et les boulets qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il était beau.

Une fleur tropicale, venimeuse et couverte d'épines, au beau milieu de ce raz de marrée de pâquerettes, de marguerites et de mauvaises herbes.

Il était jeune, dix-huit ans à peine, il aimait danser torse nu sur les tables et jouer aux dés avec tout le monde.

Il empoisonnait tout le monde avec sa beauté, dans son apparence et dans sa verve, il était différent.

C'était un artiste.

Mais c'était l'un de ces artistes maudits.

L'un de ceux qui avaient trop vécu trop tôt, et qui avaient ce regard merveilleux mêlant flamme et glacier, joie de vivre infinie et tristesse abyssale.

La première fois que je l'ai remarqué, il n'était même pas en train de boire, non. Il venait, avec son colocataire, à son rendez-vous dans la boutique de mon ami tatoueur.

On fumait notre clope, dans la cour intérieure, et ce fut la première fois qu'il osait me dire bonjour.

Je fus frappé par sa voix grave et chaleureuse, brisée par les abus, puis par son visage aux traits mélancoliques, et son sourire timide.

Il avait le regard embrumé, comme s'il vivait dans un autre monde.

Comme si rien ne saurait l'atteindre.

C'était le cas.

Il vacillait sur ses appuis, et les doigts qui tenaient sa cigarette la laissaient parfois choir par inadvertance.

Je lui ai dit que prendre des trucs avant de se faire tatouer n'était pas une bonne idée, ce à quoi il me répondit qu'il ne prenait rien.

Je lui ai demandé si c'était la peur de se faire piquer. Il me répondit que non, il n'avait pas peur, mais qu'il avait souvent l'impression d'avoir un corps en coton.

Comme s'il était trop fatigué pour rester dans le monde matériel.

Comme s'il risquait de s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre.

Plus tard, le tatoueur m'a confié qu'il l'aimait bien. Parce qu'il intériorisait sa souffrance pendant qu'il se faisait piquer, parce qu'il ne bougeait pas, et que lui, au moins, savait se servir du savon pour désinfecter son dessin tout neuf.

Et qu'il ne s'était pas fait de cicatrices trop profondes qui auraient bosselé la peau, à l'endroit tatoué.

Quelques jours plus tard, complètement défoncés l'un comme l'autre, nous finîmes à moitié vautrés sur le comptoir, à nous violer la bouche, torses nus, l'un contre l'autre.

Entre mes mains possessives, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon enflammée, qui peinait à tenir debout, mais qui me griffait le dos de toutes ses maigres forces physiques.

Une poupée de porcelaine, dure mais cassée, abandonnée entre mes bras avides.

Et je l'ai aimé.

Putain, oui, je l'ai aimé, lui et ses ex qui n'osaient m'assassiner du regard, lui et ses taux d'alcoolémie frisant le coma éthylique, lui et sa beauté écorchée vive de fleur des tropiques qui ne supporte plus la lueur du jour.

Je l'ai aimé. J'ai pleuré, dans ses bras. Et j'ai eu peur qu'il me quitte, parce que je ne suis qu'un vieux con, et qu'il a toute la vie, devant lui. Parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'une telle créature fichait entre mes pattes d'alcoolique sans avenir.

Il était d'une nature tranquille, un havre de sérénité au beau milieu du bordel monstre qu'est la vie nocturne, comme un ruisseau qui s'écoule paisiblement en pleine jungle hostile.

Pourtant, au fond, même si tout le monde l'aimait, et qu'il était rieur, généreux, gentil et tout le toutim, tout le monde le craignait.

Parce que ses colères, si rares soient-elles, étaient des plus terribles.

Tout le monde le craignait surtout depuis que j'avais relaté la fois où, sans raison apparente, il avait fondu un fusible en faisant la vaisselle et avait balancé tous ses couverts au travers du salon en pleurant et en hurlant des insanités, finissant même par éventrer ses propres toiles à coups de couteau, puis de poings.

J'ai retrouvé une louche dans les étagères.

J'ai dû sauver le chat.

Depuis ce soir-là, je fais la vaisselle.

Nous vivions ainsi, au rythme de nos petites crises, et surtout de celles des autres.

Je persiste à dire que nous aurions dû être payés pour le boulot d'assistantes sociales que nous avons abattu.

Un jour, il a foutu son poing dans la figure d'un ami qui avait osé tromper sa femme dans l'enceinte même de ce bar où tout le monde se connait, ce qui était très con et d'un manque total de finesse. Quitte à tromper sa femme, autant que tout le monde le voie, évidemment.

Sur mon bureau, en plus.

Paniqué, j'ai surgit en plein milieu de ce pugilat de haut rang, pour trouver le pauvre garçon sur le cul, cachant un coquart en devenir de sa main gauche, tandis que ma bien-aimée fleur de serre, au paroxysme de la fureur, cernée par tout un troupeau d'alcooliques à la curiosité piquée, lui crachait un visage tout un chapelet de jurons colorés, le regard brillant des flammes de l'Enfer.

Je ne l'en ai que plus aimé.

Il savait tout. Je lui racontais tous mes déboires de jeunesse.

Il savait que j'aurais dû être marié.

Il savait que j'aurais dû être papa.

Tout comme je savais le pourquoi de son premier tatouage, le pourquoi des cicatrices qu'il cachait.

Mais jamais nous n'en avons parlé.

Parce que nous étions bien, comme ça.

Parce que le passé était révolu, et que j'avais arrêté la drogue, et même modéré ma consommation d'alcool. D'une manière infime, certes, mais modérée quand même.

La vie continuait.

Même si je savais, au fond, que cette rose rouge gravée sur son bras, était une fleur posée sur une tombe, qui jamais ne se fanerait. Même si ce nom, inscrit sous la rose, n'était pas le mien.

Je ne voulais pas le voir.

Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je ne voulais pas accepter que je pensais encore à _elle_, lorsque lui me rendait triste. Je ne voulais pas accepter ses regards emplis de larmes, dans le noir, lorsque nous faisions l'amour, je ne voulais pas savoir qu'il pensait à la perte d'un autre lorsqu'il somnolait dans mes bras.

Je ne voulais rien savoir, mais c'était gravé au fond de moi.

Il l'aimait.

Il avait treize ans, et l'autre quatorze, au plus. Et ils s'aimaient.

C'étaient deux garçons, trop jeunes, trop différents l'un de l'autre, trop différents du reste du monde. Mais qu'importe.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils n'osaient guère que quelques caresses faussement distraites, quelques baisers cachés, mais ils s'aimaient fort, tellement fort…

Et aujourd'hui encore, je me rends compte d'à quel point je me suis fait enfler.

Par la vie.

Tout comme lui.

Lui et ses immenses yeux verts, trop tristes.

A son âge, j'avais commencé la clope, l'alcool, et la clope, et des tas d'autres saloperies. J'étais déraciné, je n'avais pas de véritable famille.

J'étais seul au monde, et je m'abîmais comme un grand.

Lui avait une famille qui ne le comprenait pas, parc qu'il avait toujours été un enfant étrange. Parce que depuis toujours, il avait un cœur, une âme d'artiste.

Parce qu'il était tout en contrastes, si fort et si frêle à la fois, et qu'il en a toujours été ainsi.

Il avait trouvé un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et qui, à la fois, était son opposé.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils se sont aimés.

Puis il y eut noël.

D'aussi loin que je l'aie connu, il a toujours détesté noël.

Parce que c'était ce soir-là, qu'on le lui avait arraché.

Un connard roulait trop vite, en ce soir de réveillon enneigé. Peut-être avait-il trop bu, peut-être fuyait-il quelque chose, je n'en sais foutre rien.

Les deux garçons couraient dans la rue, sous les flocons qui tombaient lourdement sur la ville, tels deux anges bienheureux au beau milieu de cette jungle de béton et d'hommes.

Fuyant leurs dîners de famille, ils allaient se retrouver, se manger une pizza au chaud.

Ensemble.

Ma fleur des îles attendait devant la vitrine illuminée. Je l'imagine bien, engoncé dans une immense écharpe et un bonnet à l'effigie de Mr Jack, tremblant d'impatience.

L'autre était sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le feu est passé au rouge, il traversait.

Puis c'était fini.

Sous les yeux de mon ange, si verts, si fabuleux, tout prit fin, ce soir-là.

Le bonheur.

L'espoir.

L'avenir.

La vie.

Cinq ans plus tard, il se faisait tatouer son nom à l'encre noire, le visage impassible, après l'avoir gravé tant de fois sur ses poignets fragiles.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils se sont aimés.

Il était bien, avec moi, pourtant. On n'en parlait jamais, de nos passés. De nos blessures, nos cicatrices.

De nos cœurs brisés.

La vie avait fait que nous trouvions refuge dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

Je ne suis pas marié.

Je ne serais pas papa.

Mais tant que je pouvais le serrer contre moi, tout allait bien. Tant que je pouvais lui faire l'amour, et contempler son visage endormi.

Tant que je pouvais sentir son corps trop maigre se pelotonner contre le mien, la nuit, et entendre son cri angoissé, lorsqu'il se réveillait et que je n'étais pas à ses côtés.

Tant qu'il me câlinait en me soufflant des mots doux, lorsque je n'allais pas bien ou que je faisais des cauchemars.

Tant qu'il me traînait de force, du haut de son petit mètre soixante dix et cinquante kilos tout mouillé, à l'hôpital, et qu'il me forçait à avaler mes cachets pour mon ulcère.

Tant qu'il écrivait furieusement, à côté de moi, enfermé dans son monde rempli de lignes et de pages.

Tant qu'il me préparait avec amour le seul et unique plat qu'il savait cuisiner.

Ils me manquent, ses haricots verts au bambou trop salés.

Il me manque…

Même si je pensais encore à _elle_, et à notre bébé. Tout comme lui pensait sans cesse à son ange perdu dans les profondeurs enneigées d'un soir de noël.

Je déteste noël.

Il était juste descendu acheter des cigarettes.

Au tabac en face de la pizzeria.

Cela fait cinq ans qu'il vit dans cet appartement, au-dessus de cette rue, et que je l'y ai rejoint.

Il descendait juste acheter des clopes.

Moi, trop épuisé après cette partie de jambes en l'air, j'étais bien trop fatigué.

Trop fatigué pour l'accompagner.

Trop fatigué pour broncher à l'entente des sirènes.

J'étais bien, sous notre couette, au chaud, à attendre qu'il rentre.

Sous le déluge de flocons, il s'est envolé. Jamais il n'est revenu du tabac d'en face.

J'ai vingt-neuf ans, je suis patron de bar.

Avachi sur mon propre comptoir, je descends des whisky-coca pour nous deux.

Et tout le monde lève encore son verre à la santé des patrons du bar.

A ta santé.

Ton nom reste encore sur toutes les lèvres, ton visage gravé dans les rétines, ton sourire dans leurs larmes.

Plusieurs de tes toiles trônent fièrement sur les murs, et tout le monde les admire.

On allumera encore de l'encens longtemps en ton nom. Les nouveaux arrivants me demandent toujours pourquoi mon rade porte le nom de ton dernier best-seller.

Les anciens leurs répondent que c'est ton bouquin qui porte le nom du bar. Parce qu'il racontait notre vie nocturne à tous. Et que nous y avons tous notre rôle.

Parce que c'est ici que se déroulait ton journal intime.

Personne ne veut croire que ton dernier ouvrage est réalité, car nous avons des vies fantastiques, en comparaison du commun de mortels, et surtout parce que la fin est trop triste.

.

Parce que la fin, c'est moi qui ait dû l'écrire à ta place.

.

.

.

_« J'ai vingt-neuf ans. Je suis patron de bar. Ma femme et mon enfant sont morts._

_ L'ange qui a écrit ce livre est mort._

_ Mais je survis encore._

_._

_Je les ai aimés. Je n'aurais pas dû._

_._

_Je t'ai aimé. Je n'aurais pas dû._

_._

_Et je t'aimerais encore longtemps._

_._

_._

_._

_The show must go on... »_

.

.

.

**°°O°Owari°O°°**

.

.

.

**Sauvez les reviews.**

**Envoyez-leurs des auteurs.**

.

.


End file.
